


Не сдаваться

by Tigresa_Romana, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Миди R-NC-17 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post!CivilWar, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки выводят из криосна. Он открывает глаза и видит… Нет, не Стива.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не сдаваться

Первое, что видит Баки, открыв глаза, — нависающее над ним лицо.

Торчащие волосы, очки с красными линзами в черной оправе и неизменная эспаньолка. Тони Старк в темном костюме-тройке с бордовым галстуком, заправленным в жилетку, пластырем на левой брови и свежей гематомой на скуле в тон галстуку.

— Эльза очнулась, — констатирует он вслух и дотрагивается до металлической дужки очков. — Пятница, придумай благовидный предлог, чтобы незаметно вывести новую птичку из ангара и прислать ее сюда. Так, чтобы Росс не отследил. Ни один, ни второй, на всякий случай.

Баки спешно фиксирует все, что его взгляд выхватывает вокруг: крепкие металлические скобы на руке, ногах и груди, стол, на котором он прочно зафиксирован, белое медицинское помещение и большое панорамное окно с видом на водопад и зеленые джунгли.

Он до сих пор на территории Ваканды, во владениях короля Т’Чаллы.

Тони Старк делает два шага назад, и Баки замечает у него в руках потрепанную по краям тонкую красную книжку с черной звездой на обложке. Он помнит ее. Хорошо помнит. Все, что с ней связано.

Всех, кто с ней связан.

Баки в момент забывает, что лишился руки. Забывает, что скобы надежно удерживают его на столе. Он кричит и рвется прочь. Ему хочется убежать как можно дальше. Не слышать, что сейчас скажет этот ублюдок с железным костюмом.

Но только что очнувшийся после криокамеры и без руки, он больше не Зимний солдат. Он — никто. Баки стискивает зубы и стонет от бессилия. Скобы стальные, сделаны на совесть, ему их не сломать.

Стива не видно. Баки не хочет думать, что с ним. Боится услышать. Потому что Стив обещал защитить. До конца.

И Баки не готов услышать правду.

— Апатия, — начинает Тони Старк. — Скала. Десять. Двери. — Совсем не то, что помнит Баки, но это определенно код.

— Обнули меня, чертов ублюдок! — кричит он. — Я не хочу однажды вспомнить, как вы меня использовали! Не хочу знать, что вы со мной станете делать!

— Небо. Шесть. Целеустремленность, — русский дается Тони Старку с трудом, но он аккуратно выговаривает слова. — Синий. Два.

— Ненавижу тебя, будь ты проклят! — Баки зажмуривается в ожидании финала.

— Верность.

Тони Старк захлопывает книгу. И молча застывает рядом со столом.

Баки открывает глаза. И удивленно смотрит в лицо Тони.

— Мы с Пятницей и Виженом долго бились над кодом, придуманным ГИДРОЙ, — поясняет тот с нарочито скучающим видом. — Тяжело нам пришлось, не скрою. Но в итоге удалось сформировать новый код, нейтрализующий все предыдущие. Один из которых тебе без устали талдычили в течение долгих лет.

— З-зачем? — с дробью зубов выплевывает Баки онемевшими губами.

— Чтобы снова использовать тебя. Сознательно. Видишь ли, тут очередной апокалипсис из космоса готовится свалиться нам на головы, — Тони достает свой смартфон и разворачивает трехмерную проекцию звездного неба с сотнями красных точек. — Спасибо Тору за информацию. И лишние силы не помешали бы. ООН и прочие с их ядерными боеголовками против такой армии и дня не продержатся.

— Я однорукий калека, — напоминает Баки.

— А нечего тянуть руки к реактору костюма. Даже металлические… Но насчет этого можешь не переживать. Король Т’Чалла щедро поделился вибраниумом. И новая бионическая рука готова присоединиться к твоему телу, — Тони сворачивает проекцию и несколько раз щелкает пальцами. Как будто настраивая себя на определенный ритм.

— У вас есть Капитан Америка. А я — машина для убийства. Не герой.

— Нет у нас Капитана Америки. И сколько бы я тебя не ненавидел и не мечтал убить — ты единственный, кто сможет его найти. Я надеюсь.

— Стив пропал? — концентрируется на важном Баки.

— Судя по крупицам данных, которыми в полной мере отказалась делиться Романофф, отправился на поиски очередного супергероя в беде. Обратно не вернулся. Спутниковое слежение ничего не дало. Разведка ни к чему не привела. Он как сквозь землю провалился. И из нас всех, к сожалению, ты единственный, кому хватит безумия и настойчивости приволочь его даже с того света.

— Я не Стив Роджерс, — горько усмехается Баки. Скобы громко щелкают, открывая замки. Баки цепляется единственной рукой за край стола и с трудом, пошатываясь, старается сесть.

Со второй попытки ему удается.

— Нет, — соглашается Тони, наблюдая за беспомощными потугами со все еще нейтральным выражением лица, а после отворачивается к панорамному окну, — ты не Роджерс. Но ты как он — не остановишься, не бросишь и себе не простишь, если не найдешь.

***

— Это было жестоко, мистер Старк, — Т’Чалла неслышно появляется за спиной Тони минут через пять, как за Баки Барнсом и парой санитаров закрывается дверь.

— Он убийца, — обрывает Тони.

— Как и вы. И я, — вкрадчиво, с вакандским акцентом, придающим голосу мурлыкающие интонации, продолжает Т’Чалла.

— Он убил моих родителей.

— Вы так говорите только потому, что это ваши родители.

Тони молча пристально смотрит на Т’Чаллу. Открывает рот, чтобы ответить, и, не произнеся ни звука, захлопывает обратно. Ему нечего сказать, потому что объективно Т’Чалла прав. Убей его отца и мать кто-то другой — Тони стал бы ненавидеть кого-то другого.

Но это Баки Барнс. Убил по приказу ГИДРЫ. И, несмотря на книжку в руках и все доказательства, Тони не может забыть с каким хладнокровным расчетом тот бил отца и душил мать.

И пока рана кровоточит — логика вылетает в трубу. Потому Тони разворачивается и молча идет к двери.

***

Баки решает остаться в медкабинете, не уходить в гостевую комнату, предложенную Т’Чаллой. Его успокаивают белые стены и хромированные поверхности: стола, приборов, труб воздуховода, даже скоб. Ему так проще абстрагироваться от всего и сосредоточиться на документах.

По крайней мере, этот центр ничем не напоминает ржавые зарешеченные подвальные застенки ГИДРЫ.

Баки уже с час сидит на столе и изучает последние данные по Стиву Роджерсу, лидеру Тайных мстителей. Их мало, пара листов печатного текста. Но Баки улыбается. Стив хорошо замаскировался. И укрыл всех, кто за ним последовал.

Баки аккуратно подцепляет металлическими пальцами край папки и закрывает ее. Он до сих пор с тревогой поглядывает на новую руку.

Нет, она работает исправно. И подсоединили ее почти безболезненно. Даже новую красную звезду на плече не стали рисовать — с Тони стало бы воссоздать полную копию.

Тихо прошуршавшая дверь и уверенные шаги сообщают, что мысли способны материализоваться.

— Почему именно Стив? Почему вам нужен именно он? — спрашивает Баки, не оборачиваясь.

— К сожалению, его последователи, — Тони проходит мимо, к панорамному окну, и останавливается, — ты их знаешь: Максимофф, Бартон, Уилсон, тот уменьшающийся гигант и ворох прочих, которых благополучно спрятал Роджерс, пока ты спал, не захотят объединиться с Мстителями. И даже король Т’Чалла не сможет их убедить.

— Пробовали?

— Пытались, да. А Роджерсу всякий раз как-то удается найти подход к каждому. И все его почему-то слушают.

— А тебя не хотят слушать, — по-своему переводит Баки. — Я помню, тогда, в аэропорту, в твоей команде каждый действовал за себя… Стив в войну пол-Европы прошел с теми еще раздолбаями. Но сколотил неплохой отряд. Я знаю — сам был одним из них. И все выжили. И победили.

— Напомнить, как ты из поезда на полном ходу вывалился и стал крутым убийцей на семьдесят лет вперед?

— Это не вина Стива. А мой просчет.

— Хм. А ты не все мозги себе отморозил. Так, времени на обмен любезностями мало, — Тони разворачивается и пристально смотрит на Баки. — Предлагаю на время забыть наши с тобой… недопонимания. Роджерс нужен, потому что нужны все Мстители. Даже Тайные. Со мной они разговаривать не станут.

— Начни с Сэма, — Наташа еле слышно ступает в медкабинет. За громким голосом Тони Баки не улавливает шорох двери. — Он где-то неподалеку. Я и сама могла бы найти его, но со мной он также не станет разговаривать, как и с Тони.

Тот хмыкает и утыкается в свой смартфон. Почти сразу извиняется и ретируется под благовидным предлогом «позвонить».

— Тони не любит признавать ошибки и признаваться в слабостях, — Наташа останавливается рядом с Баки, а потом присаживается на край стола. — Он гениальный механик, ученый. Но командование отрядом, тактика и стратегия — не его.

— Он похож на Говарда. Очень сильно.

— Ты только это вспомнил?

— Почти все за то время, что был Зимним солдатом. Миссии, лица, оружие, с которым работал. Вена, нулевые. Я пытался тебя убить. Прости.

— Не убил же. Скажем… недаром меня долго тренировали.

— Зато я плохо помню, что было до падения, — Баки склоняет голову и смотрит в пол. Стив пропал, а он в окружении тех, кого сам хотел убить и кто хотел убить его. И они спокойно разговаривают едва ли не по душам. Но если верить Тони, им остается не так уж много вариантов. — Отрывочно. Эпизоды. Лица. Музея, видеозаписей и архивных документов мне не хватает для того, чтобы вспомнить остальное. Несколько часов со Стивом в джете напомнили больше, чем два года в Европе.

— Румынии?

— Не только, но и там тоже. Значит, с момента пробуждения Стива ты все знала? И молчала?

— Думаешь, если бы я все рассказала — было бы лучше? — Наташа кивает в сторону двери. — Идем. Я провожу тебя к джету.

***

Лететь недолго. Но это не мешает Баки мысленно воспроизводить лицо Стива на пути в Сибирь. Решимость. Уверенность в выбранном пути. Непоколебимость.

С таким лицом он принял решение атаковать поезд Арнима Золы — внезапно вспоминает Баки. Знал, чем это чревато. Знал, что каждый из них может не вернуться. Но верил, что все получится.

И, если бы не самонадеянность Баки, тогда все бы получилось. Но щит был совсем рядом. И руки сами потянулись взять его. Отвлечь стрелка на себя, чтобы выиграть Стиву время.

***

— Попробуй найти Ванду. Она где-то в Восточной Европе. Может, она знает больше, — первое, что говорит Сэм, молча выслушав все, что счел нужным рассказать Баки. — Последний раз я связывался с Кэпом чертову уйму времени назад.

В роли бармена Сэм хорош. И знает это. Крутит шейкеры за барной стойкой, два сразу, жонглирует ими, ловит не глядя за спиной, раскланивается аплодисментам, флиртует с туристками.

Сканирует взглядом зал.

И сразу видит Баки, стоит тому появиться на входе. Баки не скрывает своего появления. Молча шагает сквозь толпу, мрачный и сосредоточенный. Зверь на охоте. И толпа расступается перед ним, не теснит. Как будто подспудно каждый понимает — уступить дорогу будет проще и беспроблемнее.

При том что Баки даже не демонстрирует металлическую руку, наоборот, старается скрыть ее за длинным рукавом свободной одежды и перчаткой. Сэму даже не нужно присматриваться, чтобы понять — это она. Слишком плавное движение руки, слишком органично для неловкого протеза. Стив рассказывал, что было в бункере, и Сэм догадывается — какой гениальный механик сумел исправить то, что испортил. Но Баки один и безоружен, если за оружие не считать бионическую руку. А еще Сэм знает только одного человека, кто в разведке шарит лучше ищеек Росса.

Баки его не разочаровывает, не забывает упомянуть — кому сказать спасибо за совет в поисках. Сэм даже расщедривается на шот бурбона за свой счет. Понимая, что не впрок, но искренность — редкий зверь, его нужно поощрять.

— И почему Романофф сама не рискнула прийти?

— А ты бы стал с ней разговаривать?

— Умная девочка, — улыбается Сэм. Наташа, несмотря ни на что, ему сразу понравилась.

— Старк сказал, что Стив отправился на поиски какого-то новичка со сверхспособностями.

— Не в курсе. После побега нас ненадолго укрыл Т’Чалла. Но Клинт все за семью переживал, потому они ушли. Я решил, что Лагос — последний город, где будут искать Мстителей, а связной — непыльная работка. Всегда можно успеть добраться до Ваканды или, наоборот, улететь подальше. Что, Старк совсем скрипит зубами, раз даже тебя разморозил?

— Старк хочет сохранить планету для людей.

— У-у. Все настолько круто?

— Судя по трехмерной проекции, что он показал — да.

— И с чего бы мне верить, что это не ловушка?

— А ты не верь. Как я понял, счет уже идет на дни, если не на часы.

Баки одним махом опрокидывает бурбон в рот, проглатывает, не морщась, и разворачивается, собираясь уйти.

— Барнс… — Сэм до сих пор не знает, как к нему обращаться, потому выбирает нейтральное. Использует, возможно, последний шанс: — Я должен извиниться.

— За что? — Баки застывает вполоборота.

— Это я рассказал Старку, где искать вас с Кэпом. В бункере. Думал, помощь против суперсолдат вам не помешает, раз мы за решеткой.

С минуту Баки стоит молча, потом бросает:

— Ты все правильно сделал.

И уходит так же спокойно и сдержанно-неторопливо, как пришел.

***

Баки почти половину дня ждет ответа от Наташи. Та скидывает координаты мест, где в течение последнего месяца случайно засветилась Ванда. Сэм оказывается прав — Восточная Европа. И судя по расчетам самого Баки — Словакия.

Будь он девочкой-сиротой из Заковии — так бы и сделал, постарался укрыться поближе к знакомым местам.

Баки ставит джет на автопилот и откидывается на сиденье.

В баре Сэм вызвал смутное воспоминание, возможно, сон или фальшивку от ГИДРЫ: вереница ночей, заполненных разгрузкой больших товарных вагонов с неучтенным грузом, ворох смятых купюр в руке, которые Баки планировал потратить на очередную красотку, и море выпивки в любимом пабе. Выхоложенная квартира, горячая, воспаленная кожа под пальцами и сиплое дыхание простуженного Стива. Запах лекарств. И теплое, ровное сопение куда-то в шею.

Ощущения настолько кажутся Баки правдой, что он почти всю дорогу прокручивает их в голове, разбирая, запоминая, стремясь ухватить, вытянуть из них как можно больше деталей, эмоций, и впадает в почти медитативное состояние. Из которого его вырывает только звук автопилота — сигнал, что точка назначения прямо по курсу.

***

Ванда натягивает кепку на глаза и теснее прижимает к себе рюкзак, продолжая быстро идти по улице. Вряд ли найдется самоубийца, кому придет в голову обокрасть ее. Но Стив просил не привлекать внимания. И Ванда старается выглядеть как все и вести себя соответствующе.

Другое имя. Другие документы. Другая жизнь. Почти.

Вракуня ей приглянулась своими невысокими ценами на аренду жилья, близостью промышленных предприятий и нелюбопытностью соседей. Точнее любопытством соседи отличаются, но интерес их больше направлен на мошенников, мелких грабителей, торговцев наркотиками — основное население ее района, помимо трудяг с заводов и их семей.

Но все же криминала здесь хватает, и Ванда ускоряет шаг, минуя вереницу серых блочных многоэтажек. От самой забегаловки, где она решила подзаработать, бегая с подносами, ей кажется, что за ней следят. Но каждый раз, оборачиваясь, она никого не видит. И даже чтение мыслей людей ей ничего не дает, разве что добавляет бесполезной бытовой чуши.

У входа в дом Ванда буквально влетает в человека. Или стену, судя по устойчивости. Но он подхватывает ее и не дает упасть.

— Je ná m ľú to! — бормочет она.

— Ванда, — спокойно зовет он ее по имени, которое она сама уже давно не произносит вслух. И не слышит от окружающих.

— Пусти меня! — моментально пытается вырваться. Она помнит — Зимний солдат, Баки Барнс, человек, ради которого Стив пошел против всех. Помощь которому обернулась решеткой и ошейником в застенках «Объекта 42».

Но Баки сильнее сжимает ее руки, не давая воспользоваться силой.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь. Где тебя искать — сказал Сэм.

— Почему я должна помогать тебе? — шипит Ванда.

— Стив пропал. И никто не знает, где он.

— Стив? — тут же замирает она.

— Мы будем разговаривать здесь? — Баки оглядывает окрестности из-под низко натянутой кепки.

Он прав — на них уже подозрительно косятся какие-то древние старухи, нахохлившиеся на скамейке у детской площадки.

— Идем, — решается Ванда. — Моя квартира на последнем этаже.

Они молча поднимаются. И за это время Ванда раза три пытается проникнуть в его мысли. И натыкается на стену. Как будто у него вообще пусто в голове. Или стоит хороший блок.

Осмотрев единственную комнату, Баки говорит, что она похожа на ту, где он жил в Бухаресте. Но из его квартиры было больше путей отступления. Ванда смотрит на него, как на идиота — благодаря силе, она и с последнего этажа беспроблемно спрыгнет.

— Мне стоит собирать вещи и бежать? — спрашивает Ванда, когда он заканчивает краткий пересказ последних трех дней.

— Если Тор, Старк и Т’Чалла правы — скоро бежать будет некуда.

— Я не знаю, где Стив, — отвечает она на незаданный вопрос. — Почти полгода только из новостных сводок слышала про Мстителей. Стив просил не светиться, а если вдруг что — найти Скотта.

— Ты молодец. Хорошо спряталась. Я с трудом вычислил, где ты.

— Была бы молодец, если бы не вычислил.

Баки опускается на стул и складывает руки на столе.

— Сэм сказал, что вы ушли помогать семье Бартона.

— Мы и помогли, — Ванда неуверенно постукивает пальцами по столешнице, и внезапно выдает: — Прости, я после работы, голодная. Может, составишь компанию?

Она все еще не верит ему. После смерти Пьетро лишь Клинт, Вижен и Стив ее как-то примиряли с новой жизнью. Но Старк снова все разрушил. И если именно он прислал Баки — доля недоверия не помешает.

Пальцы дрожат, ей просто нужно чем-то занять руки. Пусть даже это будничная готовка.

Баки соглашается. Он молча съедает все, что она кладет ему в тарелку, даже не обращая внимания, что гювеч вчерашний и разогрет в микроволновке, а творожные палатшинкен слегка подсохли. Ванда сомневается, что он вообще чувствует вкус еды. Или то, насколько горячий чай она поставила перед ним.

Это не мешает поблагодарить ее за ужин. И продолжить молча смотреть, как она моет посуду.

— Скотт в Мексике, — поясняет Ванда, вытирая тарелки. — Мы забрали семью Клинта, и дальше они отправились без меня. Собирались через Мексику переправить их куда-то еще. Поищи там схожий район, как здесь. Скотт… он простой, без запросов.

Ванда ставит последнюю тарелку в шкафчик и тяжело опирается на мойку. Спиной к Баки.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, встает, осторожно разворачивает ее и обнимает. Баки выше и больше, его подбородок прижимается к ее макушке. И в этот момент Ванда понимает, насколько устала скрываться одна. С рождения всегда был Пьетро. Пока не сделал свой выбор, не отдал жизнь за две другие. Ей до хрипа в груди не хватает кого-то рядом. Пусть даже такого нелепого, расчетливо-прагматичного, как Вижен.

— Если я буду нужна — вам со Стивом стоит только позвать, — говорит она в грудь Баки.

В ответ он чуть сильнее прижимает ее к себе.

— Не сомневайся. Без тебя мы не справимся.

***

Возвращаясь в пригород, к спрятанному джету, Баки с удивлением понимает, что не один Стив способен пробуждать в нем воспоминания.

Все, кто связан со Стивом. Кому тот помогал, делясь теплом и своей безграничной добротой. Потому что если воспоминания после встречи с Сэмом можно было бы списать на случайность или остаточные ложные реминисценции, созданные ГИДРОЙ, то с Вандой уже так не получается.

Когда-то Баки так же осторожно обнимал Стива. Когда тот был на голову ниже и в разы слабее. Когда хотелось его спрятать в объятиях от всего мира и не дать никому его в обиду.

Правда, Стив с этим умудрялся справляться сам. Вставая на защиту любого от каждого уличного хулигана. Разукрашиваясь новыми синяками и кровавыми ссадинами. Предоставляя Баки безграничное количество возможностей лечить это гордое и отважное недоразумение.

И Баки лечил — промывал водой боевые раны Стива, заклеивал разбитые губы и брови и не стеснялся изображать сиделку, оставаясь на ночь. Стив так и ни разу и не догадался, что при тусклом свете настольной лампы Баки по нескольку часов кряду разглядывал его, гладил отросшие, мягкие светлые волосы. И одними губами неслышно шептал признания.

***

— Хэй! Парень! А я тебя знаю!

— Не сомневаюсь, — Баки появляется перед Скоттом внезапно, словно на нем костюм человека-муравья. Скотт даже роняет на себя фахитас и перемазывается в жирном соусе.

— Ты был с Кэпом в аэропорту! Вы тогда еще улетели, а нас повязали. Нет, не думай, что я хотел обидеть, — Скотт выставляет перед собой руки, готовый в любой момент дать деру. Не факт, что от суперсолдата получится. Да еще и без костюма… — Я знал, на что шел. Думаю, мы все знали. Но Кэп же говорил, ты вроде как снова ушел в анабиоз.

Бегать в костюме человека-муравья по Юкатану сам Скотт не рискует. По крайней мере, в обычный рост. Даже с собой не носит удобно упакованным в рюкзак. Это в уменьшенном состоянии он уже со всеми местными пропиленоклопотаракано успел познакомиться.

Баки не закатывает глаза. Спокойно и сдержанно пересказывает все, что Скотту стоит знать. И, сдается, не первый раз. Если уж Баки удалось добраться из Ваканды до Мексики.

— Очередное «спасти мир и засвистеть за решетку»?

— Скорее — очередное «спасти мир и всю планету». Или не спасти.

— Ага. Сейчас, — внезапно вспоминает Скотт, — я на минуточку, — подрывается и бросается вперед.

Баки не понимает, что происходит, но не мешкает. Тут же кидается следом. Скотту приходится прилагать все усилия, чтобы успеть.

— Я бегу! Я уже бегу! Я уже почти добежал! — выкрикивает Скотт, подбадривая себя. Прыгает вперед и атакует местного карманника, надоевшего всему району своей повышенной активностью. Барахтается, стараясь не упустить верткого Сантьяго. У него почти получается.

Но вмешивается Баки. Сжимает одной рукой Скотта за шкирку, как котенка, а другой — Сантьяго, поднимая над землей. И встряхивает. От чего Сантьяго начинает верещать и вырываться.

— Эй! — перекрикивает его Скотт. — Если бы не твои загребущие руки — ничего не было бы. А ты, — уже обращаясь к Баки, — отпусти меня! Я его несколько дней выслеживал!

Сантьяго пользуется моментом и выныривает из своей рубашки, падает на землю, тут же вскакивает и дает стрекача.

— Ну вот, — разочарованно взмахивает рукой Скотт. — Из-за тебя я его прозевал.

Баки выпускает его из рук.

— Предупреждать надо.

— Прохлаждаетесь, мальчики? — она пролетает мимо со скоростью истинной осы. Хоть и без своего костюма.

— Кто это?

— Хоуп, — поясняет Скотт, наблюдая, как она в момент догоняет Сантьяго и скручивает почти в бараний рог, фиксируя пластиковыми хомутами. — Да. Она — прелесть.

— Мы так и будем посреди улицы торчать? Там, если что, уже местная полиция сюда подбирается, — Хоуп встряхивает короткими волосами и бежит дальше, петляя между домов.

Скотт и Баки срываются следом почти сразу.

Часом позже Скотт продолжает развлекаться вовсю — он помнит сержанта Барнса из учебников истории, но живое общение — совершенно другое!

— Проверим твою руку? И квинджет? — засыпает его вопросами Скотт. — Вау! У тебя целый навороченный квинджет из ангаров Старка! А с рукой… Я, конечно, не Тони Старк, но тоже кое-что могу.

— Даже если там есть следящее устройство — не стоит. К тому же, ручаюсь, когда тебе нужно будет снова сбежать и спрятаться — ты исчезнешь быстрее, чем любой из нас.

— Не только он.

— Подводя итог — вы ничем не можете помочь?

— Капитан с Бартоном, Лорой и детьми отправились дальше, — Хоуп зажимает ладонью рот Скотту и быстро поясняет: — Все, что нам известно о месте назначения — Канада. Слушай, если тебя Старк прислал, неужели Черная вдова не в курсе, где ее друг?

— После заключения, как она успела сообщить, Бартон оборвал все связи. Романофф предпочла его не искать, даже для себя.

— Она — шпионка. Врет.

— Не исключено, — соглашается с Хоуп Баки. — Если Стив вдруг объявится…

— Мы дадим тебе знать.

Они оба провожают Баки почти до самого джета. Молча. Скотту непривычно и то и другое. Но почему-то Баки вызывает у него симпатию. И желание помочь.

— А вообще Мерида — неплохой город, — под конец не выдерживает молчания Скотт.

— Проблемный, — отрезает Хоуп.

— Хоуп, ты придираешься. — Скотт тянется к ней, обнимает и, глядя в глаза, целует.

— Э, спасибо, — смущается Баки. — Скорее всего, нужна будет и ваша помощь…

— Да. Мы уже поняли. Зови.

***

Путь от Мексики до Канады неблизкий. И у Баки снова появляется время, чтобы подумать. Вспомнить.

Потому что они со Стивом так же легко, как и эти двое — Скотт и Хоуп, разговаривали и препирались, отбивались от хулиганов в подворотнях. Точнее, Баки отбивал Стива у хулиганов.

Но поцелуй Хоуп и Скотта напомнил четвертое июля 1933-го года, день рождения Стива. Расцвеченный фейерверками во все цвета радуги, Стив смотрит на Баки, отчаянно и безысходно. И, всегда решительный, не может переступить через себя и признаться — чего больше всего ему сейчас хочется. Не в подарок. Но даже просто так попросить не может.

Просто голодно и жадно смотрит на губы Баки. И Баки делает первый шаг за него, дергает на себя, отступая назад, в темную подворотню, и под покровом сумерек добирается до нежных, сладких губ.

Еще нежных на тот момент. До войны, до того, как они трансформируются в жесткую, решительную складку губ Капитана Америки.

***

Стук в дверь отвлекает Клинта от расставления тарелок на столе. Из-за чего падает вилка, разрушая ровный порядок. Клинт аккуратно ставит последнюю тарелку и достает прикрепленный под столом глок. Морщится от непривычного ощущения и, стараясь не светиться в окнах, идет к входной двери.

За окном с утра метет, и вряд ли это кто-то из ближайших соседей решил нанести внезапный дружеский визит.

В коридоре в тени лестницы виднеется силуэт Лоры, крепко сжимающей в руках беретту.

Клинт делает ей знак, чтобы не высовывалась, и бесшумно приникает к витражу, разноцветным узором украшающему дверную арку. И служащему хорошим обзором на крыльцо и двор. Разноцветное стекло не слишком удобно, но лучше так.

Баки Барнс, наверно, последний человек, которого Клинт ожидает увидеть у себя на пороге. Любого из Тайных мстителей, начиная с Капитана или раздолбая Скотта. Нат. Даже Старка. Но на пороге стоит именно Барнс.

Клинт громко щелкает затвором, и тот сразу же поднимает обе руки, демонстрируя, что не вооружен. Хотя, если бы атаковал — просто пробил бы рукой дверь или стену.

Не опуская глок, Клинт открывает дверь. Барнс продолжает молча стоять, не обращая внимания на снег, припорошивший плечи и голову. За его спиной, на дорожке к дому, которую Клинт решил не расчищать до окончания снегопада, вереница глубоких следов.

— Барнс, — нарушает молчание Клинт.

— Бартон, — в тон ему, своеобразно здоровается тот.

— Какими судьбами?

— Стив.

Клинту не нужно много времени, чтобы сложить два и два. И он прекрасно помнит, как Капитан ходил мрачнее тучи еще долгое время после того, как вытащил их с «Объекта 42». И как часами пропадал в помещении с криокамерой, сидя в углу и уставившись в одну точку.

— Входи.

Клинт ставит глок на предохранитель и убирает за пояс. Он никогда не понимал любовь Нат к огнестрелам, но внутри дома лук — крайне нефункционально.

Барнс стряхивает снег и входит в дом. На нем нет теплых вещей, даже шапки. Куртка, и та легкая, чтобы прикрыть бронежилет.

— Ты сразу из Мексики? — кроме Капитана о местонахождении семьи Клинта, даже примерном, растрепать могла лишь одна парочка.

— И оттуда тоже. Словакии. Нигерии. Ваканды.

— Давно тебя разморозили?

— Три, нет, почти четыре дня назад.

Он явно растерян — снег на обуви медленно тает, и очевидно только это продолжает держать его на месте. Барнс даже ровно не стоит, а слегка покачивается.

В первый момент Клинт списывает все на новую руку. Но нет. Больше похоже на естественную слабость.

— Барнс, когда ты ел в последний раз?

— Не помню, — заторможено отвечает Клинту Баки. — Кажется, у Ванды в Словакии.

— А спал?

— В криокамере.

— Садись за стол. Иначе никакой информации от меня не получишь, — Клинт оборачивается и громко зовет: — Лора! У нас гость. Нужна еще тарелка и пара приборов.

Лора, неуверенно улыбаясь, выходит им навстречу и обнимает Клинта. Он представляет их друг другу и проводит в столовую.

Лора, спокойно и уверенно встретившая в их доме всех Мстителей, зажата и большую часть времени за поздним ужином молчит, концентрируя свое внимание на Натаниэле. А шумные и почти всегда говорливые Лила с Купером, скорее всего, чувствуют обстановку и ведут себя крайне тихо.

Обычно это повод задуматься об их очередной шалости.

Оголодавшие люди набрасываются на еду и сметают ее в момент, но Барнс ест спокойно, размеренно. Машинально. И одно это напрягает куда больше, чем его мрачный вид.

Только когда они заканчивают ужин, а Лора, быстро убрав со стола, уводит детей, Барнс перестает напоминать зомби из фильмов.

Клинт не думает скрывать от него все, что знает:

— Капитана вызвала Картер, Агент 13. Такая блондинка, работала на ЩИТ вместе со мной и Нат. Сказала, что с ней связался какой-то Люк Кейдж. Капитан сбросил координаты перед отправкой и сказал, что как все устроит, сам свяжется.

Барнс сохраняет координаты. Благодарит за ужин. И уходит в ночь, холод и вьюгу, мотивируя тем, что времени в обрез. Он пытается перед уходом сообщить про Таноса и его армию. Но Клинт давно в курсе. Хоть они с Нат не поддерживают связи — об опасности она постаралась сообщить ему сразу, как узнала сама.

— А если Стив найдется и позовет тебя? — Лора подходит со спины и обнимает Клинта.

— Значит, я возьму лук и стрелы и пойду за ним. Да даже если и не найдется. Прикрою спину Нат.

— Каждый раз, когда ты уходишь, мне становится страшно. В прошлый раз ты в тюрьме оказался! И мы теперь скрываемся.

— Если Тор не обманул, и нам всем грозит апокалипсис — отсидеться не получится. Иначе негде будет отсиживаться. Если нужно будет пожертвовать собой, чтобы спасти будущее — вариантов нет. Потому что не мне и не тебе, им, — указывает Клинт на притаившихся за дверью Лилу и Купера, — жить в этом будущем.

***

Данные Бартоном координаты ведут на Аляску.

Наташа продолжает повторять, что Стив не объявлялся. И Сэм. И Ванда. И Хоуп, обрывая болтовню Скотта. И все эти «нет» сводят Баки с ума. Каждый из них не забывает сообщить, что все Тайные мстители уже в курсе про армию смерти. Собраны и готовы, ждут только Капитана Америку. Свой символ победы. Командира, который поведет их в бой, за которым не страшно будет пойти даже на смерть. А все, что у Баки есть — сине-красный щит со звездой, закрепленный Старком на внутренней обшивке джета.

Джет летит вперед, сквозь сизые тучи и ветры, но Баки видит в размытом от мокрого снега бронестекле иное: одинокую свечу в темноте скромной квартиры, серые выцветшие занавески на окнах, заботливо вышитые Сарой задолго до войны, и продрогшего Стива с бледными губами, уверяющего, что ему совершенно тепло и под одним тонким шерстяным одеялом.

У Баки тогда накрылось свидание. Ни имени, ни лица девушки он уже не мог вспомнить, зато яркой вспышкой перед его глазами стояло то, как он утешил себя ромом в пабе. И, чтобы не идти посреди ночи домой, отправился к Стиву. Сонный, завернутый в одеяло, замерзший Стив не отказал другу в беде, не сказал отправляться к себе и проспаться. Нет, Стив впустил, разрешил хозяйничать и брать все, что можно. Но дать ему поспать.

Из-за холода уснуть у Стива не получалось. Слишком трогательно и ранимо он смотрелся в коконе одеяла, и у Баки сорвало все тормоза. Разгоряченный ромом, он навалился сверху, забрался под одеяло, под теплую пижаму Стива, бормоча, что теплый и согреет. Стив попробовал возмутиться, зарядить долгую нотацию, но натолкнулся на плывущий взгляд Баки и умолк. Позволил себя трогать, обнимать, прижимать к себе. И Баки как умом двинулся — впился в порозовевшие губы, прикусывая их, вылизывая, почти насилуя языком.

И Стив отвечал. Податливо выгибался на постели, раздвигал ноги, цеплялся руками за плечи, запрокидывал голову, тихо стонал, почти неслышно. Краснел от слишком откровенных ласк. И чуть не кончил, когда Баки скользнул в ноги кровати и принялся отсасывать ему. Что-то лепетал спекшимися губами. Не дал Баки погеройствовать, попросил довести начатое до конца.

Одна эта просьба взорвала Баки остатки разума. Он зацеловывал Стиву шею, плечи и грудь в синяки, пока готовил, растягивал для себя. Слушал неровный, лихорадочный стук его сердца, хриплые вздохи и урчал от удовольствия, чувствуя пальцы Стива, зарывающиеся в свои волосы.

Баки старался двигаться осторожно, не причинить Стиву боли, но тот все равно жмурился и стискивал зубы. Терпел и не отпускал. Всем телом оплел Баки, подаваясь навстречу. Не оставил выбора, подстроился под ритм и стонал, уже громче, давая возможность Баки поцелуями заглушать себя. Дождался, пока Баки кончит, и с громким вскриком выплеснулся себе на живот.

Несмотря на алкоголь, от одного только вида кончившего Стива, раскрасневшегося, зацелованного, заляпанного белесыми каплями, у Баки чуть снова не встал.

Стив вырубился моментально. И до утра тихо сопел Баки в грудь, обхватив, как любимого медвежонка. А Баки от всего, что произошло, весь остаток ночи даже пошевелиться боялся.

***

Громкий сигнал автопилота выдергивает Баки из полусна, напоминая о том, что путь еще не окончен и пора снижаться. Баки переключается на ручной режим и с удивлением видит заснеженную равнину, окруженную с северо-востока горной грядой, вырастающий вдали в Аляскинский хребет, а с запада — неровными рядами деревьев и кустарников.

Ни строений. Ни укрытий. Просто большая поляна. Если здесь и приземлялось какое-либо летательное устройство — все следы уже спрятал снег. Баки долго кружит над поляной, выбирая место, и с трудом вписывает джет в узкий проход между двумя холмами. С этого ракурса местность почти не просматривается, это повышает шансы на укрытие. Открытые пространства никогда не внушали Баки доверия.

Впервые за время своего полета он вооружается по полной программе. Зиг-зауэр привычно оттягивает кобуру, а глок удобно устраивается за спиной. Там же Баки крепит четыре ножа. Один — на пояс. А после, вздохнув, тянется к щиту. Вибраниум еле ощутимо гудит под пальцами. Как будто живой и помнит Баки. А еще знает, что его хотят вернуть.

Щит всегда был продолжением Стива. Его неотъемлемой частью. Как новое тело и новые силы. Баки глазам своим не поверил, когда, после окрика Тони, Стив молча уронил щит, сильнее обхватил самого Баки и ушел.

Недомолвки и недопонимания их обоих лишили важного. И если Баки вернули руку, значит, щит просто обязан вернуться к Стиву.

Баки примагничивает его к руке и покидает джет. Снегопад давно прекратился, но ветер не перестает завывать в ушах, забивая собой бескрайнюю белую тишину. Баки решительно огибает гряду, думая с какого края лучше всего начать осмотр территории, и замирает. Невесело усмехается собственной везучести.

Прямо перед ним, скрытый неровным естественным навесом, притаился бункер, практически не просматриваемый с воздуха. Еще один. До ужаса напоминающий тот, в Сибири. Как будто строил один и тот же человек.

Или же их все строили по одному стандарту. Стандарту ГИДРЫ, которая всегда умела не только создавать, но и прятать.

Сам того не зная, Баки умудрился подогнать джет почти ко входу.

Двери открыты, и Баки, прикрываясь щитом, достает зиг-зауэр. У него всего две сменные обоймы. Плюс еще одна на глок. Пять ножей. Но даже если придется отбиваться от толпы — Баки и с одним щитом справится.

Не рискуя включать лифт, он долго и осторожно спускается по винтовой лестнице. Стараясь ступать тихо, бегло осматривает помещения, проходит ряд коридоров и снова спускается куда-то вниз.

Временами ему слышится плеск воды. Но Баки списывает это на нервозность. Вполне возможно, что все это просто очередная база или нечто вроде, чтобы укрыться от всевидящих спутников и следящих устройств «Старк Индастрис». А из-за очередного поворота на него напрыгнет Стив, в праведном гневе защищая своих подопечных, страдающих и обездоленных.

Но вместо этого Баки попадает в ангар, неуловимо напоминающий пещерный грот. Заиндевевший, ослепительно-белый после темноты остальной части бункера, продуваемый сильным оглушающим ветром. С наледью на полу.

И стройной блондинкой, стоящей недалеко от входа, рядом с торчащими изо льда ржавыми перекладинами, окружностью огибающими грот.

Баки помнит ее. Шэрон Картер. Та, что в благодарность за свое геройство по доставке их костюмов и оружия потянулась к Стиву за поцелуем. А этот извечный джентльмен не смог даме отказать.

— А я думала, все же появится сам Тони Старк! — выкрикивает Шэрон и направляет в Баки FNX-45. — Жаль! С другой стороны я исполню свое самое сокровенное желание — вышибу твои выжженные мозги!

— Я тебя даже не знаю! — перекрикивает он ветер в ответ.

— О-о! — усмехается она. — Ты меня знаешь, мразь, ты даже убить меня хотел! Когда сбежал из-под ареста!

Баки не хочет объяснять ей, в чем именно она не права. Все равно не оправдается за все, что делал в запрограммированном состоянии.

— Где Стив? — вместо объяснений кричит он.

— Эм… — Шэрон смеется. — Где-то здесь! — И обводит рукой помещение, явно подразумевая весь бункер. — Что же ты стоишь?! Ты же за ним сюда прибежал!

— Явно не за тобой!

Рука Шэрон дергается, и пуля рикошетит от пола у Баки под ногами. Но он не пригибается и не двигается, стараясь просчитать — что делать дальше. Даже если Шэрон сошла с ума — Стив не одобрит ее убийство, а значит, обезвредить ее нужно с минимальными потерями.

— Как быстро его хватились! — гремит под потолком. Баки оглядывается, пытаясь найти источник звука. Но купол грота — горная порода, неровная, необработанная.

— Я Кроссбоунс! — он спрыгивает рядом с Шэрон, так что пол гудит по его ногами, а наледь идет трещинами. — А ты — труп! — и активирует свои перчатки.

Баки прикрывается щитом и стреляет. Пуля отскакивает от брони Кроссбоунса. Но Баки уже отступает в сторону длинного коридора. Закрывает голову щитом и снова стреляет. Уже в Шэрон. Кувыркается вперед и сшибает с ног Кроссбоунса. Уворачивается от пули, пущенной Шэрон. Получает ногой в голень от Кроссбоунса и отбрасывает его щитом. Рука работает исправно, за нее можно не переживать. Баки кувыркается вперед, замирает спиной к стене, стоя на одном колене, и тут же бросает щит в Кроссбоунса, целясь в голову.

И попадает — шлем слетает у того с головы.

Баки ловит щит, уходит от пули Шэрон и с удивлением узнает оплавленное огнем лицо. Наемный убийца, предатель, лидер тактической группы, телохранитель Пирса и прихвостень ГИДРЫ. Баки помнит зарешеченные застенки в Вашингтоне, убеждающий голос Пирса и полный ненависти и презрения взгляд человека за его спиной.

— Что, не слишком красив и для тебя, подстилка Капитана?

И снова нападает, стараясь достать своими бронебойными перчатками. И сознание Баки словно распадается на части. С одной стороны он действует на инстинктах, укрывается щитом, перебрасывает его в правую руку, выронив зиг-зауэр, отбивает пули металлической рукой, ломает руку Кроссбоунсу, срывая перчатку и вынуждая его зарычать от ярости. А с другой хладнокровно просчитывает свои действия, атаку Кроссбоунса, траекторию выстрелов меткой Шэрон.

И Баки везет. Очередная пуля рикошетит обратно в Шэрон, Баки успевает вытащить глок и выпустить пол-обоймы в Кроссбоунса. Шэрон громко кричит от боли, это злит Кроссбоунса, и он обрушивает кулак в перчатке ей на голову.

Шэрон падает и затихает.

Баки бросается вперед и теснит Кроссбоунса в стену, бьет со всей силы, в кровавую кашу разбивая лицо, не давая опомниться, не оставляя шанса на ответную атаку. Пока тот не бросает попытки поднять руку в перчатке и не перестает реагировать на удары.

Баки отшвыривает Кроссбоунса в сторону и идет к Шэрон. Падает перед ней на колени и живой рукой силится нащупать пульс. Большое кровавое пятно расплывается на ее одежде, но кровопотеря не так опасна, как удар по голове.

Шэрон открывает мутные глаза и пытается сфокусироваться на Баки. Ее губы еле заметно шевелятся, с хрипом выпуская воздух.

— Что? — Баки склоняется ближе. Его слух суперсолдата различает:

— Я… т-ебя… н-ненави-жу…

— Где Стив? Где Стив, Шэрон? — она может ненавидеть сколько угодно. Это неважно.

— Ты ни-к-когда… его… не най-дешь…

— Это же Стив! Стив Роджерс! За что ты так с ним?!

— Он… вс-сегда… см-мотрел тол-лько… на те-бя…

Боль в ее глазах можно резать ножом, настолько она густая и непроглядная. И до тех пор, пока они не закрываются и голова Шэрон не запрокидывается, Баки в оцепенении продолжает смотреть на нее.

Вереница событий, записи кинолент, образы, порожденные ее словами, проносятся в его голове. Смутные, слепленные как серые комки теста, из которых его мать пекла лепешки. А потом кормила их со Стивом.

Неясный шум добирается до его ушей сквозь завывания ветра. Баки оборачивается и едва успевает пригнуться — Кроссбоунс стреляет из глока.

Того самого, что в спешке боя выронил Баки.

Но Кроссбоунс только отвлекает внимание, а сам ныряет в провал коридора. Баки запускает в него щит и тут же подрывается следом.

Щит пролетает за спиной Кроссбоунса и на четверть входит в металлическую панель на стене. Искры разлетаются в разные стороны, но Баки продолжает погоню, выскакивая в коридор и надеясь не упустить Кроссбоунса. Тот тяжело топает впереди — нечестный поединок сказался на нем не лучшим образом. Но в какой-то момент Баки перестает слышать его топот. Сдергивает нож с пояса и, возвращаясь, уже тише обследует заново все открытые помещения.

Но Кроссбоунса нигде нет.

Коридоры, комнаты, лестница, вход в бункер, лифт, который так никто и не активировал.

Баки срывается в рык от бессилия. Последняя нить к Стиву оборвалась. Серая пелена застит Баки глаза, и он мечется как раненное животное, в ярости круша все, на что натыкается.

Он не знает, сколько это длится, но в какой-то момент слышит:

— Баки!

Звонким мальчишеским голосом.

— Баки! Мама запретила мне купаться в Ист-Ривер. Еще слишком холодно, я могу простыть.

— Слабак, — слышит он ответное. И шепчет себе под нос: — Ты просто струсил, Стиви. Сам же говорил, куда я, туда и ты.

— Я не струсил! Идем!

Стиви тогда простыл. Болел долго, все никак не мог выздороветь. Мать тогда знатно надрала Баки уши. И неделю не пускала к Роджерсам.

Но и без этого Баки было стыдно. Настолько, что он не мог пересилить себя и посмотреть в глаза Саре.

Она не стала ругать. Улыбнулась, пропуская его в дом, и сказала, что Стиви будет рад. Ни обиды. Ни оскорбления.

Какой-то нереально маленький в ворохе одеял Стиви улыбался. Хрипел, заходится в кашле, но весь вечер светился счастьем.

В тот день Баки зарекся подбивать его на что-то опасное. Даже если это означало забыть про купание в Ист-Ривер в жаркие майские дни.

Баки открывает глаза. Оглядывает разруху и поднимается с пола. Стив может быть хоть сто раз чертовым придурком Капитаном Америкой. Но помощь Баки ему все еще нужна.

Баки решает вернуться в джет и связаться с Наташей. Возможно, она или Тони чем-то смогут помочь. Но сперва нужно забрать тело Шэрон.

И он возвращается. Машинально прикидывает, куда мог деться Кроссбоунс, хотя бы в каком направлении его стоит выслеживать. Потому не сразу улавливает, что что-то изменилось. По инерции он идет к телу Шэрон, и лишь тогда до него доходит — вокруг тишина. Ветер стих, и на стенах местами начал таять намороженный иней.

Из панели, в которой все еще торчит шит, вырывается сноп искр, и Баки усмехается — стоило бы раньше догадаться, что это все эти погодные аномалии были попыткой тактического превосходства. Но это уже не имеет значения, единственное, что сейчас требуется — забрать Шэрон и вернуться в джет.

Баки подходит к ее телу, хрустя крошевом льда на полу, нагибается, бездумно скользя взглядом по гроту, и замирает.

В середине помещения, среди ржавых поручней и перекладин сохраняет свой голубоватый оттенок большая ледяная линза. И только в ее середине темнеет большое пятно странной формы.

Баки делает шаг. Другой. Отталкивается сильнее и бежит прямо к пятну. Поскальзывается на полпути, падает на колени и тормозит рукой рядом с «пятном», оставляя длинные царапины на поверхности линзы.

Темно-синяя форма со звездой на груди. В тон ей шлем с большой буквой «А». Стив Роджерс, как чертова принцесса из сказки, спит беспробудным сном в ледяном гробу.

Крик рвется из груди, и Баки не может его сдержать. Замахивается металлической рукой и со всей силы обрушивает кулак в ровную плоскость. Ему не больно, но лед всего-навсего идет глубокими трещинами. Баки даже толком не пробивает его.

Потому он замахивается снова и снова, впечатывает удар за ударом в сетку трещин, в самый центр серой звезды. И надсадно кричит. Зовет Стива.

Сгибается, как от резкой боли, и припадает лбом ко льду надо лбом Стива.

— Я все равно тебя вытащу, — прямо перед его глазами расплываются круглые капли, делая лед еще прозрачнее. — Я с тобой до конца, — отталкивается и заново принимается крушить прозрачную стену, отделяющую его от Стива.

Пока лед не взрывается, словно изнутри. Крошечные кристаллы летят Баки в лицо, больно жалят, но он не отворачивается. Выдирает Стива из ледяной темницы, обхватывает и прижимает к себе.

Так тесно, насколько это возможно. Холод пробирает сквозь куртку и бронежилет, но все, на что Баки хватает — не выпускать Стива из рук, примерзая губами к его холодному шлему.

— Мне только-только исполнилось семь, а тебе четырех месяцев до шести не хватало, но именно ты бросился в переулок, чтобы защитить меня от хулиганов. Досталось нам обоим, но твои первые ссадины промывал я. Сара застала нас за этим, но ничего не сказала. Достала лекарства и помогла. А через пять лет я именно к тебе пришел рассказать про первый поцелуй с девчонкой. И ты радовался. А я смотрел на тебя и уже тогда понимал, что не ее я хотел целовать в первый раз. Но все равно украл твой первый поцелуй. И твой первый раз, после которого ты вспомнил, что нам не быть вместе. Смерти Джозефа и Сары, война. Твои восхищенные взгляды в адрес Пегги. А потом Лондон, чертовы танки Шмидта и здание, мое укрытие, которое чуть не рухнуло. Твой испуг и наша ссора. Твое горячее тело, шершавые стены и сквозняк. У нас обоих губы распухли от поцелуев, я думал, спалимся перед парнями. Но пронесло, и никто не заметил. А после, в минуты затишья, наверное, одни мы, два идиота, постоянно рыскали в поисках укромных мест. Даже если им оказывалась одна на двоих палатка. Я думал, что навсегда забыл это. Что это напрочь выжгли из моей памяти. Даже не пытался вспомнить. Наверное, сдался. Но сейчас вспомнил.

— Лжец.

Тихий свистящий шепот обрывает долгий монолог Баки. И в первый момент он снова верит в слуховые галлюцинации из-за нахлынувшего потока воспоминаний.

— Ты никогда не сдавался.

И Баки расплывается в улыбке. Понимает, что она крайне не к месту, и веселиться нечему. Он сидит на мелких крошках льда, которые уже впились в его колени, прижимает к себе Стива и лыбится, как распоследний кретин.

Потому что он банально счастлив. Впервые за долгие годы.

Они забирают щит, тело Шэрон и возвращаются в джет. Стив не говорит ни слова о ней, только с горечью смотрит. Он еле переставляет ноги, но первое, что он делает, приземлившись на сиденье, — требует вызвать на связь всех. Всех, кто ответит.

И Баки, запуская двигатель, продолжает улыбаться, слыша за спиной:

— Говорит Капитан Америка. Мстители, общий сбор!


End file.
